A sense of Belonging
by FuryandCalm
Summary: She was adjusting and she was ready to face this world so she can get back to hers. And she's going to do all of it; with the help of the pack. Well, not her pack but a pack nonetheless. All she knows right now is she has a long journey ahead of her, and maybe with some good companionship; it wouldn't be so bad.
1. Chapter 1

Disoriented.

That's how she felt most of the time, she felt like she didn't belong. But she's working on it; on this world. This strange world with their many rules and restrictions; that was the first thing she noticed. Their lack of freedom, even if they believe they have it; they will never genuinely have it. Adjusting to this was hard but familiar, adjusting was almost instinctual. It's all about instincts. Still it was difficult.

But she's working on it

Working _really hard!_

It's been a week since she started training with Scott and his friend Derek; they seem to have such good grasp on being werewolves. Human with a wolf inside. Or In her case a coyote inside, same diff really. The thing is she is not used to being human; she spent the last eight years with her animal self. The only self she knew, and will ever know probably.

Because she's working on it.

_To get the hell out of it._

'That was….' Scott said smiling from ear to ear.

'What…?' I asked with a raised eyebrow. 'Are you going to finish that sentence?'

He chuckled lightly 'Yes yes. That was phenomenal; you're learning fast so fast I might not be able to keep up' He finished with what I can only assume a proud smile.

'Oh stop!' I smiled brightly back hitting him on the shoulder.

'No seriously I can't keep up. I need a break'

Was he walking away?

'Scott, wait where are you going?' I shouted walking after him.

'Home. Where I can get a much needed shower and a lot more needed sleep'

'But we're just getting started'

He turned his body around so fast I almost ran into him. 'Getting started! STARTED. Malia we've been at it for the past four hours'

'So?'

Was he going to punch me? It seems like he wants to.

He sighed loudly, turning around and walking away again.

'Look, wait by the den I'll call Derek for you. He's going to take over'

'Take over…I'm NOT a project you know?' I yelled after him.

'I know'

After another three hours with Derek I was showered and ready to sleep for a day or two.

'Malia, is that you?' my dad's voice rang up the stairs.

Shit. 'Yeah dad, sorry I forgot tell you I was home'

_That's because you're not hom_e.

I can hear him running up the stairs, he was panting by the time he came into my room.

'Oh thank god I was starting to worry'

'Why? I told you I was going to be late'

'Yes but why? I mean what do you do out there with those boys you barely know?'

'I told you they're tutoring me for school…and stuff'

'Oh and Boys had to be the tutors? He asked crossing his arms and staring at me expectantly.

'Uhm what's the difference?'

'The difference is that I don't trust them'

I sighed rolling my eyes as I got up and went to stand in front of him; putting my hands on his shoulders I tried conveying my point. 'Dad, don't worry. They're just helping me'

He smiled softly with tears in his eyes. 'Yes I know peach. But I just got you back and I never see you and all of sudden you have friends...'

'They're not my friends' I interrupted sharply.

'Oh I thought…'

'I mean they're just…just my tutors, I honestly don't think they see me as a friend'

Are we friends?

'Their loss' he said smiling at me.

'What a fatherly thing to say' I smiled back teasingly.

He laughed hugging me. I was still getting used to this; being hugged by my father, being in this house where I grew up with my parents and my sister. It's been too long. But I can still smell them everywhere in this house. My mother and my sister; in every room and every corner. It's like they were still here and in a way they are, because I know my dad never let go of them. He was still hanging on to every piece of clothing, every toy and every item they ever owned. And I can't take it, I Can't stand being here. It's like living your worst nightmare. It was hard in the woods but this is a new level of personal hell.

But I'm working on it.

'Okay dad, time to go to bed' I said pulling away laughingly.

'Okay peach, but I do think…I think we need to talk'

I frowned' About what?'

'Everything. Where you've been? What happened? Because I still don't know and that eichen house didn't help and well…'

'NO' I hissed sharply.

He was looking at me and that look was begging for answers. Every look he gives me is begging for answers, ever since I came back. He's waiting for answers.

NONONONONONO

I'm not ready!

'No, I'm tired'

'But Malia…'

'I SAID NO'

He inhaled sharply, staring at me wide eyed. And I can feel mine turning blue.

Shit

I sighed closing my eyes and taking deep breaths just like Scott taught me.

'I'm sorry, I'm just really tired and I have school tomorrow'

'Right right, another time'

More like never.

'Sure, goodnight dad'

'Not so fast peach, I got you something' He said smiling big and wide I couldn't help but smile back. 'Great and what might that be?'

'A cell phone' He went over to my disk and picked up a box that strangely enough I didn't notice was there. He held up the phone box thingy above his head waving it around like he was giving me the moon.

'Wow dad, you didn't have to' I said smiling trying to act excited.

'Of course I had to, how else would I check up on you?'

Oh joy….just what I needed.

'Thank you dad. It's wonderful' I said taking the phone box and hugging him tightly. 'You're the best, all the cool kids have them' I said teasingly.

'Oh shut up, you'll learn to enjoy it'

'I'm sure I will'

'But another time, you do like tired peach; I'll teach you all about it tomorrow' he said softly pulling away and walking to the door.

'Thanks dad, good night'

'Goodnight peach' he said closing the door behind him.

Once again I was alone. Finally. It's always hard being around him no matter how hard I try to ignore the guilt and pain. My father is a living constant reminder. Him hugging me, loving me, fathering me. I don't deserve it. I murdered my family. I MURDERED MY FAMILY. Keep saying it, don't ever forget it, you're a murderer. I watched the world the day they died, I watched the world through an animal form and it wasn't so bad. At the time it felt like it was my punishment for what happened; so I accepted it way too fast, I loved it and I was thankful for it. Days passed and every thing around me became me, and I became it. It was home and I was happy and free. I didn't deserve it. But I took it, and so I watched humans interact with each other. I watched society from my coyote point of view and it all seemed petty and boring. So, I lived in the woods and it was home, a beautiful carefree home. I didn't deserve it. But I also don't deserve this; this world with everything in it, pain and grief. I didn't my deserve my happy, free life as a coyote but; I'm taking it back. I'm not home yet.

But I'm working on it.


	2. Chapter 2

At some point during the day, she likes to look around the school and imagine the woods. Everyone is an animal, and every locker is a tree. It made things easier somehow. Here she is, another day at this godforsaken school. She didn't particularly like it anywhere, but this school made her extra angry, and constantly on edge. For the love of god, why do they always talk and so loud too; she will definitely be punching walls by the end of the day. Because punching humans is not nice, apparently. She sighed loudly as she walked down the hall ways trying to get to that stupid math class.

_Where the hell is that classroom?_

Suddenly she felt it, she was being watched. She turned around quickly, looking around the hall way but other than a few students beside the lockers; there was no one.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and focusing on her senses. When she opened them again, everyone transformed into an animal and as she was looking down the hall, she saw it and she gasped loudly. What was that? She felt like she saw it before around the woods, god knows she saw her share of weird things there. There it was; big, black, claws and red eyes staring at her, she only knew one person who has red eyes. But there's no way that was Scott, she knows Scott and what she was sensing right now is evil. She closed her eyes again, counted to three and opened them. She almost gasped again as she stared across the hall; there was a man there now in a white shirt and jeans staring right at her with his hands crossed behind his back and a small smile on his lips. He didn't look young but; he wasn't too old either, maybe thirty something.

But it felt like he knew her, he was looking at her like he knew something she didn't.

Well, not for long creep. She started making her way towards him, fully intending to beat all the answers out of him. And that's when she violently collided with a body. She looked down at the boy on the ground with her books and his beside him on the ground.

''Watch it jerk'' I said angrily, _clumsy humans_

I looked back up quickly but of course the creep was gone. I sighed loudly, bending down to help the boy with the books.

''I'm sorry' He whispered.

Why was he whispering? I looked at him and what I saw wasn't pretty, he had black circles under his eyes and he was really pale.

''Man, you look like shit''. He laughed as we both got off the floor; he smiled handing me my books.

''You're quite the ego booster, aren't ya?''.

I laughed '' You don't know the half of it''.

''You're Malia right? I'm Will, we take math together''

I smiled brightly ''Thank god, please lead the way''

* * *

Free period, ah finally. That math class was boring and completely useless. As I was getting out of the bathroom I smelled something familiar, I looked around me and spotted that red headed girl, Lydia. I remember stiles telling me she was a part of the pack. At the same time I was looking she looked up and met my gaze and smiled softly, walking towards me.

''Hey there'' she greeted with a big smile.

''Hi Lydia; right?''

''The one and only, and of course you need no introduction Miss Tate''

''Apparently I don't''

There was something behind that big smile of hers. I sensed worry and grief. I knew I was staring but I truly felt pain coming of her in waves; as we walked down the hall.

''You're in pain'' I stated confidently.

She stared at me with wide green eyes, obviously taken aback. ''I am?''

I shrugged '' Smells like it''

She actually chuckled at this. ''Wow you supernatural beings have a way with the words,''

''You know we've seen each other before, when Scott howled and turned you into a real life girl'' She stated, very obviously changing the subject. I laughed humorlessly '' Ah yes you're a part of the unwanted rescue team''

''Aha, Stiles told us you weren't very happy with us, sorry about that, but your father was trying to kill you so…'' My head jerked up at that '' **what?**''

''Oh no not you, coyote you'' She corrected quickly.

Right, coyote me the; me he has no clue about.

''Same thing, really,'' she nodded her head in agreement.

''Anyways I'm constantly practicing to change back, so if my dad tries to kill me again, don't interfere'' I continued casually but with a clear hint of warning in my voice.

''Sorry, sweetie I can't make that promise''

Is she serious? She must have noticed me looking at her angrily because she raised her hands up ''What? Scott considers you a part of the pack, we all do. And fyi being human is not so bad'' She said while gesturing with her hands to the world around her.

''Oh yeah! It's heaven, really'' I replied mockingly. She sighed stopping in her tracks turning around to fully face me. ''It's really good actually; you just have to find the right things to enjoy''

'' Dare I ask, what are these things?''

''Well, for starters…shopping''

''Shopping….that sounds awful'' I said my eyebrows frowning in disgust. Lydia actually gasped staring at me like I have two heads and a horn in the middle.

'Did you just… know what sweetie, you're right, you might as well just be a coyote for the rest of your life'' She replied with an air of annoyance turning around and started walking again.

''That's the idea'' she turned her head to look at me, her eyes examining mine.

''So, you really want to go back?''

''Obviously''

And _Again_ she stopped in her tracks, looking around her frantically, it was like she was blind and kept looking for something she will never see. She just kept twirling around breathing heavily and I can clearly smell her fear.

''Lydia, what's happening?''

She suddenly stopped and took me by the arm. 'Let's go to my car, I'll drive you home''

''Okay, but just tell me what's going on?''

''Later, I promise''

* * *

''I'm sorry…**What?'' **

Stiles basically shouted at the entire room. Scott huffed and looked at him sternly. 'Stiles calm down,'' He looked back at Lydia, sighing ''So, let me get this straight…Malia is peter's daughter and she has no Idea?''

''Yes''

''And you knew?''

''Yep''

''And you didn't tell us?''

''Aha''

It was two hours after she dropped Malia off and she didn't explain anything, she just left things with another later and thankfully avoided being punched. She called Scott, Stiles, Kira and Derek and asked them to come over to her house, so she could finally explain everything that's happened with peter.

''Lydia, why? Why the hell didn't you tell us? Stiles said angrily as he strode over to where she was standing. She looked up at him angrily. 'When exactly was I supposed to tell you? When we were trying to get the Nogitsune out of you? Or when both my best friend and boyfriend died?''

That silenced the entire room. Stiles looked down at his feet she could clearly see shame and sadness on his face.

''God I'm so sorry I just….I'm sorry'' Regret was clear in his voice.

''It's okay''

He still looked doubtful. ''Stiles, really it's okay'' Lydia said smiling at him in reassurance, he smiled back Weakly.

''Okay why aren't we focusing on the real problem here?'' Derek asked from across the room that was the first thing he said since he got here. They all just looked at him, waiting for him to continue. He raised his eyebrows in shock.

''Peter knows. That's the real problem,''

They all let out a long breath at the same time. ''Listen, Peter is my uncle and I know he will never change, he just lost the power but the evilness is still pretty much there''

''Okay, then it's settled we're going to Malia's house and we'll tell her everything before he gets to her '' Stiles stated with determination.

''Now?'' They all asked in unison.

''No, next year. OF COURSE now''

''Stiles is right, we have to tell her everything now, we have to warn her ''Scott agreed worryingly.

''How do you think she'll take it?'' Kira asked the room in general.

''She's probably going to kick all of our asses'' Derek replied nodding firmly.

''Oh''

* * *

Okay, that is the worst movie in history of movies. How is this horror? And most importantly why is she watching it? God, she would kill for a run in the woods, maybe she'll sneak out later. She was turning off the TV when she heard the door knock from downstairs.

''Dad, could you get that?''

No answer. ''DAD'' he must have gone to bed early.

She huffed getting up and running down the stairs to open the door.

_Okay I did not expect to see them, all of them._

Stiles, Scott, Derek, Kira and Lydia at my door step.

I locked gaze with stiles; I haven't seen him for the past few days and my heart was beating so fast, and I could clearly hear his heart beating abnormally faster even though; he was surrounded by four other heartbeats. I can only hear his. His eyes were intense as they looked me over before going back to stare into my eyes; and it's like he is talking to me and I can hear him clearly.

_I missed you_

Kira cleared her throat nervously and that broke the moment. I looked at all of them again.

Scott and Lydia were smiling sheepishly which was very weird, and Derek…well is Derek.

Stiles stepped forward and gently put a hand on my arm.

''We need to talk''

I finally found my voice. 'Okay, come on in''

''Actually, we were thinking maybe we can go back to my place''

I looked at Lydia skeptically and then at all of them.

''Okay if this is the part where you turn out to be the bad guys and you want to lure me some place to slice me open and feast on me; and I will just stupidly follow you out the door. You will be majorly disappointed''

Silence followed. They were all staring at me with mouths slightly open.

Stiles was the first one to laugh, then the others slowly started chuckling.

''Silly Malia, Come on get your jacket, we really need to talk'' stiles said still smiling.

Even though it sounded serious, he made me feel like whatever it is; it'll be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE:**

**Hello everyone! Okay since I always forget and probably will again in the future...I'm going to start with this**

**I do not own Teen Wolf.**

**Okay now, it's been brought to my attention that I must clear some things up from the very beginning, before I go further with the story, in order for it to be a good one which is going to be hard anyway, because I'm really not that good of a writer. Anyways, here we go:**

**A- Malia is my main character, as I'm sure you can tell, so she is the only one I write with both first and third person narratives. I'm sure some of you are aware of the fact, it's not uncommon, it's been done in plenty of books with different POV. In my story, it's only Malia's pov that has both narrations, cause it's like there are two Malias, the third narration is the one telling events, usually past ones. But I need the first person for most of the time, because it's personal and that shows when she interacts with the pack, it makes sense to me as a writer, I just hope you enjoy it as a reader. So, ONLY Malia that I do that with and I'm going to put asterisks or something before I switch narratives, but then again it's only Malia, BUT it helps so, I'll put them in . ANY OTHER character pov will be in third person.**

**B-I don't know if this story will continue to follow canon, when season 4 airs. The trailer was _pretty damn good._ wasn't it? So I hope am actually even able to pull it off.**

**C-I know the pairings are unclear except for Stalia, and that's because I really am undecided about most of the others. And I just really want you guys to enjoy the story regardless of the ships.**

**Man, that was LONG and unnecessary but, you know just for clarification purposes.**

**Here we go, hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

...

There were times when she went; to that car wreck and sat in front of it, just so she can torture herself. She did this as a coyote and as a human. And every time she always felt like she was experiencing some kind of an outer body experience, like she wasn't there; she was just a ghost watching herself grieve and filling herself up with guilt she will never be rid of.

That's what she felt right then. She wasn't here_ and this was not real_. That's what she _thought_ every time she remembered the fact that she actually killed her family, that if it weren't for her, they would be here. And right then What they were saying was impossible, and she felt like punching every one of them; because they just sat there, basically telling her that everything is a lie. _No, they are liars, they're the lie. _But They looked honest and maybe that's why she had the strong urge to hit them, just like she wanted to punch herself every time she remembered that horrible day. Plus She really hated the pity she saw in their eyes, that apologetic look. She didn't even believe them but she hated it_._

_/~~/ __ /~~/ /~~/_ _  
_

''No''

''Uh…no?''

'' Yes. Scott. NO. What you're saying doesn't make any sense''

''Look, Malia we were just as shocked as you are''

''Were you? I really doubt that''

I got off the couch, sighing in frustration; I turned around looking at Stiles. He was sitting on the arm of the couch watching me with worried eyes.

_ Stiles wouldn't lie to me, would he?_

''You really believe this?'' I asked my voice breaking slightly.

His eyes told me everything, he believed it. But I kept looking at him as if trying to change his mind somehow. And so, he confirmed it with a slow nod. I threw my head back laughing humorlessly, shaking my head. ''Okay okay'' I said running my hand through my hair and turning around again.

''Malia, trust me Lydia knows what she's talking about, I mean she doesn't doubt that it's you in that memory, she's sure of it. She heard your name'' Stiles said with a soft voice, no doubt trying to calm me. _Well, Better luck next time._

''Oh she heard it. She heard my name. Well, if she heard it, I must believe it then, I mean she can never be wrong.'' I turned to look at Lydia, eyes blazing fire, blood boiling; but calmly raising an eyebrow '' Can you?'' I asked deceiving calm lacing my voice.

Her wide eyes blinking at me, she swallowed visibly ''I've been wrong before but….''

''You don't say'' I interrupted a small smirk on my lips.

''BUT not about this; Malia. I know it. If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have told you, I'm not…''

''You know Lydia, I know a banshee. Yeah, she's really something'' I interrupted again, walking slowly towards her leaning over her in the chair she's occupying as I put my hands on the arm rests. ''I'm guessing you two; have some banshee connection with each other. So you probably know where she is right now, don't you?,'' The entire room around us was silent, tense, as I leaned in further.

''She's in a mental institution'' I continued with a fake smile and I knew I was being cruel, while Lydia just sat there, like she was in some sort of shock.

''MALIA'' Shouted Scott and stiles at the same time. I turned slowly to look at them still smiling, I shrugged.

''What? She is.'' They just stared back at me, until I finally relented and looked away, sighing with my head down before Slowly straightening up, I looked around the room and softly whispered.

''My dad would've told me''

''Yeah he probably would have. If he didn't think you were dead for the past eight years, oh or maybe he could've just had a conversation with the coyote wandering about the woods'' Derek cleverly pointed out raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms.

''And he couldn't have told you when you got back, Malia, he thought you were dead, I don't think the first thing he wanted to talk about with the only family he has left is that she is not really his'' Scott chimed in, always the wise one.

I blinked a few times, feeling all kinds of emotions rising up. Ugh.

''I don't believe you, I just don't.'' I said shaking my head back and forth.

''MALIA, for god sake, JUST BELIEVE US'' Stiles all of a sudden shouted as he walked towards me. Taken aback a little I opened my mouth in shock, raising my eyebrows. Well, if he wants a fight...

''Believe** WHAT**? THAT MY LIFE IS A TOTAL LIE THAT MY ACTUAL FATHER IS A PSYCHOTIC KILLER? BECAUSE SOME VOICES WHISPERED IT INTO A GIRL'S HEAD'' I shouted right back at him, my anger rising.

'' Realllllyy! JUST VOICES! HAVE YOU EVER ASKED YOURSELF WHY YOU TURNED INTO A FREAKING COYOTE IN THE FIRST PLACE?''

_Getting angry._

''NO I WAS TOO BUSY BEING ONE''

''Okay guys CALM DOWN...'' someone advised, to whom we didn't even turn our heads to look at.

''Ohhh good answer, BUT WE'RE HERE TO TELL YOU THAT IT'S IN THE GENES''

''AM STILL NOT LISTENING TO SOME STUPID VOICES!''

Losing control, my anger reached the transformation level, I felt my fangs, and claws sticking out.

''Malia you HAVE to calm down, you're…..'' Scott began sternly or was it Derek I really didn't care. Stiles interrupted them anyway, shouting again.

''THEY'RE NOT JUST VOICES, THEY'RE THE TRUTH AND YOU KNOW IT''

''I DON'T KNOW IT, I DON'T KNOW ANY OF YOU, WHY THE HELL SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU?''

''BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE ANYONE ELSE TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH''

_Getting angrier_

_''_SHUT UP, I DON'T NEED ANYONE'''

''WELL, THAT'S JUST REALLY STUPID''

_Angrier and angrier_

''**Maybe** we should all take a deep breath,'' Kira spoke suddenly, coming to stand between me and Stiles. And Of course specifically speaking to me. ''Like a _**really**_ deep breath'' she continued firmly. _I just_ _want to leave. _So, deciding to listen to her, I closed my eyes taking a few deep breaths; _deep deep_ breaths I can finally feel myself changing back. Slowly I opened my eyes; to find stiles still staring at me, his eyes intense, with an emotion I didn't care enough to name. I took another deep breath looking around me; every one was standing up now; circling us, ready to jump in at any time to his rescue.

_I don't need this_

''Okay, I'm going to go now'' I Said, turning around and heading for the door, I felt Stiles' hand grab my elbow trying to turn me around.

''**Do not **touch me'' I demanded jerking my arm away. Not waiting to see the expression on his face; I continued my way to the door I opened it, ready to walk out.

''You have a lovely place by the way'' I stated before I slammed the door shut behind me.

* * *

...

I've been lying on my bedroom floor, staring at the ceiling in the dark for the past hour. Nothing. I can't process it; I just can't wrap my head around it.

Disoriented.

I sighed rolling over, for some unknowable reason thinking about stiles. The way we yelled at each other so angrily, it was such a new side of whatever we have. I hated it though, that side. Stiles was one of the only connections I felt I had to this world. And I have no idea why, he just is. Fighting with him in such real anger was upsetting and unsettling.

_Stiles._

_Stiles. Why do I smell stiles now?_

I sat up on the floor, looking around my room, where is he? That's when I heard the door bell from down stairs. _He was here_. Why? Did he come here to continue fighting? Knowing that my dad is not going to let him up. I got off the floor to go down stairs, just as I reached the door, he knocked.

I opened the door, looking at him for a minute, he was wearing a simple grey shirt and blue jeans, I just continued observing, not inviting him in.

''Your dad let me in''

''How is that possible?''

''I'm a real charmer''

''He hates you''.

''Yeah, he's not very fond of me''

''I Wonder why''

We both crossed our arms, staring at each other. His eyes left mine, looking me up and down, I was wearing my black sweat pants with a tight white tank top. And he took his time looking, when his eyes finally met mine again, I raised my eyebrows, I saw his cheeks reddening a bit before, He cleared his throat and took a step forward, smiling sarcastically. ''Yes, Malia I would love to come in'' he mocked walking right by me and into my room. I huffed closing the door and turning around to face him.

''What do you want?''

''You forgot your phone'' he replied reaching into his pocket and retrieving my phone. I reached for it, but he drew his hand back, looking at him in annoyance I reached for it again, he still pulled his hand back, I gave him my best back off look, but it didn't work because he just kept, looking at me.

''How come you didn't tell me you bought a phone?''

'' I didn't buy it, my father did. And I wasn't aware that I had to tell you''

''I know you didn't have to, but I thought you might,'' he clarified clearly annoyed by my statement. ''I expected you to'' he finished in a whisper.

''Come on Stiles it's not a big deal, it's just a phone''

''Right,'' he said exhaling loudly and finally stretching his hand out to give me the phone, I took it from him with muttered thanks, turning around and putting it on my night stand.

''Since it's just a phone, and you don't care about it much, I took the liberty to add a few contacts in there'' he stated from behind me.

''That's funny, since I'm not contacting any of them any time soon'' I replied causally turning around crossing my arms, leaning on my night stand.

''Malia stop''

''Stop what?''

''Stop acting like we're the bad guys in this''

''I didn't say you were; you're _not_ the bad guys. You're not anything, really''

He slowly approached me, until he was standing right in front of me, looking at me, his gaze searching for mine until I finally locked it with his.

''We're not?''

Something about the way he asked it, got to me at that moment, and looking into his somewhat vulnerable eyes, I saw the real question_. I'm_ _not? I'm not anything to you? _

I let my gaze move down to his lips and up to his eyes again and it was like our gaze lock was displaying a movie, because I knew that we were both remembering the same night, the same feelings, remembering _everything_. He came closer until he was only a small step away; he slowly raised his hand and easily sliding his fingers through my hair, so he was holding the back of my head. I closed my eyes and let him tug me forward into him, until nothing was between us; I can hear his heavy breathing and feel his erratic heartbeat under my hand as I rested it on his chest, touching our forehead together. I didn't want to stop this, god I missed it. But, I was still mad at him.

''Stiles don't…'' I whispered uselessly.

''Don't what? Touch you,'' he whispered back huskily, I opened my eyes slowly to see he was also opening his. ''That really hurt, you know'' he confessed, still whispering. We both knew he was talking about my jab at our fight earlier.

''It was supposed to'' I said stubbornly hanging on to my anger.

''Yeah? Is that what you want? To hurt me?''

In our extremely close proximity and everything I can see in his eyes, the boy who freely told me all about himself at Eichen house, the one who confided in me and trusted me. The one who didn't know me but insisted on saving me; even though I didn't need it. The one who within a day made me feel connected to this world. To him. The boy I haven't known for long but made me feel like I've known him forever. The one who was possessed by an evil spirit, but was _thankfully_ strong enough to endure it and survive it. The one who was looking into my eyes with such passion and yearning and honesty. And I just knew it then, that I'd never let anything happen to him. That the last thing I would ever want to do in my life is hurt him, in any kind of way. I just couldn't and will never do it.

I let all my emotions show as I strongly and with determination, whispered.

_''Never''_

He inhaled sharply closing his eyes again, tightening his fingers around my hair, bringing my face even closer to his if that's possible.

''Good,'' he whispered, voice raspy and husky, sending shivers all over my body.

He slowly touched his lips to mine, not kissing me. Just his lips over mine; breathing into me.

''Cause I will _never_ hurt you either'' The words breathed on my lips, so easily reaching my heart. I don't know how long we stayed like this, enjoying the closeness, the warmth, anticipation killing us both. And slowly, I felt his lips starting to move against mine.

''I DON'T HEAR ANYTHING UP THERE''

We jumped apart faster than you can say _shit!_ My body hitting the nightstand behind me; we looked at each other; eyes wide, panting. My father's voice from down stairs breaking our trance; bursting our beautiful bubble. Breaking our gaze, I ran my fingers through my hair, taking a quick scan around the room.

''Go home Stiles''

''Uh, uh yeah, I'm gonna do that''

He started making his way to the door, stopping right before he reached for the door knob, he turned around looking alarmed.

''Oh god, I came here for something else,''

Walking back towards me, he reached in his pocket and retrieved his own phone, slowly approaching me, he cleared his throat.

''Maybe you don't believe us, and I kind of understand that,'' He said looking down at his screen, I assume looking for something, finally he looked at me, eyes pleading ''But please, stay away from this man'' he held up his phone in front my eyes, and I felt my mouth drop open, it was him.

''What is it?''

''It's him, that man I saw in school today''

''You saw Peter, today?''

I only shook my head in confirmation, still trying to process this new information. That creepy bastard was my real father. There's no way.

''Shit Malia, if he lets you see him that means he's going to make a move soon, '' Stiles was now full on pacing, making me anxious.

''We told you he's a killer so, He's probably planning to kill you...''

''Or maybe use you in some way...''

''Oh no, he'll kidnap you, use you, torture you and **then** kill you''

''Oh my god Stiles, stop moving AND talking!''

He stopped mid step, looking at me with frantic eyes.

''Okay now, slow and easy, What ...what exactly are you saying?''

''I don't know, that's the problem we don't know, with Peter you can never know. He can tell you he changed, or whatever, but he's so incredibly manipulative, he'll make you believe anything and oh yeah he kills people…and he's just evil, okay?'' He finally rested his gesturing hands on his waist, ending his little rant.

''Okay okay, geez'' I replied rolling my eyes.''Wow Stiliniski you sure can be a drama queen sometimes'' I joked lightly, trying to ease both of our minds.

''What?...I am NOT a drama queen, that doesn't even...''

The door suddenly sprung open; with my father of course on the other side, looking quite grim.

''Alright, Malia, time for your friend to go home.''

''No it's NOT.''

''Malia, its okay I have to go anyway, I'll call you later and just remember what we talked about'' He said as he started making his way through the door, dodging my father's figure awkwardly, and almost falling over.

My dad shut the door after him, sighing loudly ''Malia, we have to talk about this, okay? I don't know where you were for the past eight years, because you refuse to tell me the truth, but having boys over in your room is not acceptable''

I simply ignored him, thinking about everything that's happened today and finally realizing that the only way is to face it. Just ask. So looking into my father's eyes boldly, I asked.

''Am I adopted?''


	4. Chapter 4

...

''Malia I…what are you asking?''

''It's a simple question dad, Am. I. Adopted?''

He just kept opening and closing his mouth, silently confirming everything.

''Don't answer. Your hesitation is enough.'' my voice was deadly calm.

''I wanted to tell you, but when was I supposed to? I mean everything is craz...''

''Shut up.''

He scowled looking at me in shock. ''Malia, don't talk to me like that, I'm still your father.'' he scolded

'' YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER.''

I could hear his soft gasp, eyes teary and wide. He is not my father, they were never my family, and I didn't know what to feel, except for anger and pure rage, it seemed like I couldn't control any of the emotions am feeling; I'm not used to feeling this much all at once. I knew that I could so easily lose control, if I let my anger get the best of me, and it was already running through me, filling me up and I didn't want to stop it.

''No no it doesn't change anything, '' he started, taking a small step in my direction, I instantly took a step back, because something changed in me and suddenly all I wanted was to let go, I wanted all my emotions to take control over me; and that was what Scott warned me from, he very strictly said, that as easy as letting go would be for my transformation, I shouldn't do it, because I will feel drunk with power and I will not be myself and I could definitely hurt someone. It's all about control, he said. Right now, I felt like I had none. Especially looking at him, standing there, telling me that nothing changed. I felt the change from the inside first, I felt the animal taking over from the inside, it was as if am just a human body but inside it was all coyote, because nothing physical happened, I was still me, while in me I wasn't.

'' Maybe you should go.''

I didn't recognize my voice, it was calm, smooth and dangerously quiet.

''What? Malia we're talking about this, we will sort everything out.''

''Trust me, you don't want to see what's coming,'' I advised, chuckling under my breath, looking at him from under my eyelashes. ''It's about to get ugly, _father.''_ I snarled, taking a step closer this time, while he took one back.

''We will always be your family, that's what we wanted, your mother and I. We loved you just like your sister...''

_''Don't talk about them.''_

He took another step back, while I took one closer, ''Malia, I'm still your father, nothing can change that.'' I heard his heart skip a beat and I smiled sadistically,''Who are you trying to convince?,'' I asked while slowly crossing my arms, now directly standing in front of him; ''Huh? you've been nothing but miserable even though; you just got your daughter back, I mean don't get me wrong you do try to put on a smile for me, but your grief is just unmistakable. You're still a miserable old man. Why is that?''

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but I shook my head slowly, shutting him up with just a look. ''I'll tell you why, I'm not them. Because am here and they are not; I mean if only you could trade...'' I trailed off, a challenging smirk on my face.

''No...th..that's not true.''

''You're so pathetic.''

''Stop just stop, we'll finish this some other time'' Before he could move a muscle, I put my hand on his chest, preventing him from going. ''Come on, no time like the present. Say it for me, _daddy, _you wish I died instead.'' he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, before opening them and looking straight at me.

''I..I don't..Malia you're acting crazy and that's understandable, but that's just for now, it will get better, you will get used to it, Peach.''

That nickname, that stupid nickname. The nickname that all of them used to call me by, the one my sister came up with when she was three and it stuck. All of a sudden I could see their faces that day, laughing and smiling and happy before it all went to hell and it was all screaming, crying and a lot of blood. That nickname almost immediately got my blood boiling, rage coursing through me like wild-fire, controlling everything in me and around me, I felt such power as I felt my claws sticking out, my eyes turning blue and I can feel fur growing all over me. It felt freaking amazing.

_I was fully transforming_.

I looked at my dad growling loudly, he took a few steps back, pure and utter horror on his face. Power. God it was amazing, and with that feeling, it felt like I could have everything, I control it. Glancing at my father, feeling superior I decided to have fun. Holding everything back for the moment, I took a step towards him.

''What daddy, don't you want to talk anymore?''

He all but sprinted to the door, opened it and ran down the stairs, I followed him slowly going down the stairs, when I reached the bottom of the stairs, I started sniffing the air around me.

_Living room. _I made my way to the living room, and upon entering I was greeted by a big gun pointing right at me.

''Nice thing you got there, not much help, but nice.''

''What did you do to her?''

Throwing my head back, and laughing loudly. ''Is that a trick question, old man?''

''Whatever you are, get out of my daughter, Leave. Her. Alone.''

''Oh god stop, I'm going to pee myself.'' I was roaring with laughter by now.

''ENOUGH.''

My laughter came to a halt, looking at him. deadpanned, I clenched my jaw.

''WHERE IS SHE?''

''I am her, you fucking moron.'' I replied calmly, walking slowly towards him.

''No you're not, please leave us alone.'' he begged, tears starting to stream down his face.

''Are you brain-damaged? I am her. I just turn into a coyote from time to time, it's fantastic really,'' I growled to make my point; he visibly flinched, taking another step back.

_''_Well, you wanted answers; I'm giving them to you,'' I gave him a big, sick, fang smile ''There is not much to tell really, I've been a coyote for the past eight years and…''

I stopped mid sentence, now standing in front of him, I reached up with my right hand, slowly wrapping my fingers around his gun.

''I feel like I'm forgetting something.'' I frowned feigning ignorance, as I started bending the gun back, he gasped loudly, obviously not expecting my strength, tears still running freely down his face.

''Oh, I got it; I remember now,'' I leaned in, still bending the gun back, I whispered ''I murdered your family,''

''That's right I'm the animal that killed them, I transformed in the car and well, you could probably figure out the rest.'' he was shaking his head back and forth, whispering broken Nos. He let out a loud sob; and I rolled my eyes, ripping the gun away from his hands and throwing it across the room.

'' Come on, don't be like that, it's all in the past now.'' I reached up, cupping his left cheek, I smiled softly. ''I mean it's been eight years man, get over it.''. After a while he started slowly raising his eyes to meet mine, the fear was gone, replaced by repulsiveness as he pushed my hand away.

''Get out of my house, you FREAK.'' he sneered

I caught him by his collars and literally glowered in his face. ''**You shouldn't have said that.**''

He caught both my hands in his, slowly pulling mine away, and shoving me backwards.

''You're _not_ my daughter,''

'' When we adopted you, we thought your mother can't ever have a baby, but then two years later your sister miraculously happened,'' he started, breathing heavily, but not crying anymore. ''We should have taken you back; we should have_ never_ adopted you.'' he continued, making the rage inside of me multiply. His words were vicious and cruel and I felt like screaming, he said it so easily. So honestly. I didn't think I could get any angrier.

''They're dead because of _you_''

_I was wrong_.

Growling for the thousandth time that night, I drew my fist back and punched him squarely in the nose; he fell to the ground, his hand over his nose. He slowly looked up at me, blood pouring out of his nose, dripping on his chin. I bend down and brought him by the collar towards me, punching him repeatedly.

''NO NO NO.''

I kept punching him, switching fists during yelling. '' NO NO NO''

''I DID NOT KILL THEM.''

Punch Punch Punch.

'' COME ON KILL ME, LIKE YOU KILLED THEM.'' he suddenly shouted.

I stopped just before my fist connected with his jaw for the twentieth time. It was the sight of his face that stopped me, blood all over his face bruised and battered, just like it was all over theirs. Panting, I slowly let him go, a sinking feeling in my stomach; everything finally coming into focus, I stared at him and he stared right back, hate was so clear in his eyes, looking away and taking a few deep breaths, instantly I changed back crawling backwards, shocked and horrified at what I'd done; at what just happened.

'' Oh god I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry.'' I will never say it enough.

glaring at me, there was nothing in his eyes but hatred and fear.

''Get Out.''

''Dad, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry…''

''Don't call me that, and get the hell out of my house NOW.''

''I don't have…''

''I SAID GET OUT.''

Shaking I got up, quietly making my way towards the door, before twisting the knob; I looked back at him one last time.

''I really am sorry.''

Opening the door, ready to walk out, his voice brokenly saying my name stopped me, looking back at him again, I waited.

''Don't ever come back.''

* * *

...

Sitting or sleeping in my den wasn't new, ever since I changed into human; I came here almost everyday, but somehow tonight was different, a lot has happened, and I felt emotional and I never felt more lost, but being in my den was the only place that made me feel like I belonged, I remember coming here before, after and during school. That awful place the place I will hopefully never have to see again, the only good thing there; was lacrosse practice which of course not enough to make that school any better. Nothing can make any of this better. I almost did it tonight, I was going to change but I stopped myself, just to torment my father; I had control enough to stop maybe I even had it all along but what let me change was my anger, something Scott told me not to let get to me. I sighed heavily and just as I was about to close my eyes, I heard ruffling from outside, quickly I got of the ground and walked out of the den I sniffed looking around the woods, and suddenly I could smell them, the three of them. They found me. Slowly a smile crept up my face; they were here for me, I just felt it.

''Guys, come on out now, it's still me.''

They slowly and very quietly emerged from behind the trees, I assume only because they recognized my smell too. Bob, Fury and showy. God I missed them, and as the three coyotes started walking on all fours toward me, I felt such nostalgia, a part of me was jealous because they were still them. Coyotes and they are probably scared because they don't recognize my form . They were the first three coyotes I met, they were _my pack_ and in my human mind I gave them names, that described each of them. I gave names to every coyote and animal I've met as a coyote, because at the end of the day, coyote or not, I had a human brain and well, I was still human, somehow. And those three were my first friends; they're very special to me. Looking at them now, I could cry they felt so much like home. I giddily gestured with my hands, for them to follow me inside the den, walking back inside the den; I turned around to find them staring at me from outside not fully inside the den.

''Oh is it because, you smell the invaders? Yeah I hated that too, but it's alright really.''

They just stood there, refusing to come in, they were glaring at me, their eyes still confused. Well, of course they must be so confused, they recognize my smell but not my human form.

''Okay, fine, I'm sorry.'' I continued as if they can understand me.

''But I swear, I came looking for you guys, but we all know you're great hiders.'' I chuckled softly and Still nothing.

''You know what you're not any better, you didn't look for me, I came here a lot you know, it_ is_ my den, and I thought you might show up or something.'' I was babbling.

''Come on, guys I missed you and you know it's me.'' I beamed and opened my arms, waiting patiently for them to come to me. Abruptly they all marched at me knocking me down, I laughed happily as they also growled in happiness.

''Yeah, yeah I missed you too.''

And as they lapped at me, and full on sitting on me, I felt a tear slide down my cheek, I slowly raised my hand wiping it off and staring at my hand, I was actually crying; real tears were on my face. I looked up at all three of them, and I noticed the sadness in their eyes because I was sad, I smelt their fear for me, because they didn't know why I was in pain, they didn't understand what happened to me and why I was like this. They too were looking for answers.

Fury slowly raised his claw and gently put it on my shoulders while the other two nuzzled my face and stomach. And right then everything came crashing down on me, every emotion I Felt since all of this started. Confusion, anger, sadness, guilt, and pain. They crashed like waves over me making me tremble. And so I let it go, I openly cried, not that I could stop it; tears were streaming down non stop and I felt the pain with each tear. Clutching the three coyotes to me and letting every emotion out, and they understood because they surrounded me, somehow holding me, protecting me from everything. And I just let myself go.

''Oh god I'm crying.'' I choked out. '' I missed you and I want to go home.''

But I didn't know where that was anymore. So, I cried and cried until I finally saw black.

* * *

...

It's been exactly a week and five days since the fight with my father and it's been a week and five days since I last saw any of them. They came looking for me, all over the woods, almost everyday but they never found me, because I didn't want them to. A part of me hated that they cared so much, it made me feel guilty for some reason. I didn't want them to care.

**'' Just turn.'' **I screamed to myself in the middle of the woods. I've tried for the past week and I got nothing. Why can't I turn?/

_Because you're guilty._

I did feel awful about not telling them where I am or what happened, since I knew my father wouldn't tell them anything if they asked. I knew that Stiles would be mad at me and disappointed, because all they tried to do was help me. I wanted to go to Stiles, just him alone and explain everything to him but I just couldn't, when they were here looking for me; I wanted so much to show myself to him. I remember when I listened in on their conversation.

_''Maybe she just left, Stiles.'' _

_''No, she would tell me.'_'

Those words cut through me, because he was right I would tell him if I decided to leave. But I didn't leave, I was here and I still didn't go to him, because I needed to be away. The woods felt safe and I missed it.

Sighing loudly and throwing myself on the ground, giving up for the day. I glanced around the woods, spotting Will running towards me, I could hear his heart beating loudly, and I knew he was having a hard time breathing, by the time he reached me he looked half dead.

''William, stop running, I actually think you might kill yourself.''

''Shut up, I feel free.'' he literally panted the words out as he finally collapsed next to me on the ground.

The first time I saw Will in the woods, he was heaving his guts out under a tree and I felt like I should help him, I didn't know how but it seemed like a good idea to show myself to him, knowing that he knows I'm missing and they were looking for me, but I made him promise not to tell anyone about where I am. And without explanation he agreed, which made me appreciate him and having him here every day. He came everyday for the past week to run in the woods and afterwards he stuck around and talked about himself incessantly, he told me that he just moved to beacon hills, and that his father died when he was fourteen. He also told me that he has a little sister that he has to take care of because his mother was an alcoholic. And I noticed that he was always so tired. I knew he was sick, but I didn't know why or what was his sickness and I didn't ask.

''You're filthy by the way.''

''Of course I am, I've been living in the woods, genius.''

''Still not gonna tell me why.'' It wasn't a question but I shook my head anyways.

''Alright, but the lacrosse team really needs you, dude. When are you coming back?''

That was the third time he asked me that and the answer will always be the same.

''I don't know.''

''I have no idea how or why are you living in the _woods _and you refuse to tell me anything and yet; I bother myself and bring you food.'' he exclaimed jokingly as he unzipped his bag and pulled out a sandwich and a water bottle.

''Oh William, you're the absolute best.''

''Stop calling me William or I'm outing you.''

''Piss off.'' I said as I took a big chunk after a big chunk from my sandwich, chewing loudly.

''Super attractive, Malia.''

I was just about to scold him when, Bobby came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground. Bob, Fury and Showy, left after they found me by two days, and I knew they were hunting and traveling. Usually we take weeks, I really didn't expect them this soon.

''Oh my god Bobby, get off.'' I growled as I caught him by the neck and threw him off Will.

''He's a friend.'' I tried communicating with my eyes as Bobby glowered at me, trying to get to Will as I was now standing between them.

'' Malia, that's a freaking Coyote, I really think we should be running.''

''Shut up Will.''

''Wait...did you just call him _Bobby_?''

''**Shut up.'' **turning around to face him, I knew he could see my face, fangs and everything, his eyes widened as he crawled away from me.

I ignored him and turned back to face Bobby, still furious and ready kill, so acting on instinct I opened my mouth and howled as loud as I can. Bobby howled back moving towards me, daring me; but I kept at it until he finally, slowly bent his head downwards, before turning around and running further into the woods. Turning around to face a horrified Will, staring at me still on his back.

''Okay, there is an explanation.'' I started nervously.

''What..how did..wha..''

''I'm a were-coyote.''

That seemed to confuse him more, as his brows furrowed further. ''A were coyote?''

''Yes.'' the only thing I could say really.

I expected him to scoff, to call me crazy, to run away and never come back to even scream and tell the world I'm a freak but I didn't expect him to start laughing. He was clutching his stomach, face red as his laughter echoed around us.

''Why are you laughing?'' I asked fighting back a smile.

''I'm so confused; yet it makes _so much_ sense.''

I laughed with him, because I was relived that it made sense to him, he wasn't running away.

**''A were coyote?''** he exclaimed loudly again, still hysterically laughing, until suddenly he was coughing heavily, I thought it was because of all the laughter, but it wasn't because I smelt the blood, before I saw it coming out of his mouth.

I ran to him and put my arms around him as he heaved on the ground, blood still pouring out of his mouth, I didn't know what to do but rub his back until it stopped that's what I did every time it happened.

The cough slowly came to a stop, he was breathing heavily as he wiped his mouth with his right sleeve ''That's never fun.'' his voice was low and hoarse, if it weren't for my supernatural hearing I wouldn't have heard him.

''Will, what's wrong with you?'' I asked in concern.

He sighed ''Cancer. Lung cancer.''

Cancer, I remember it, the deadly disease.

'' Are you going to die?''

He smiled sadly at me. ''Hopefully. I'm so tired.''

I flinched, I didn't want him to die. No, I will not let him; there must be some way to save him. Looking down, I caught a drawing of a small wolf on his left wrist, I reached out and rolled his sleeve further.

''What's that?''

''It's a tattoo.'' he chuckled lightly. _Right_, I smiled back remembering Scott and Derek's tattoos.

''It's a wolf.'' I stated with a deadpanned look.

''Yeah, I love wolves.'' He beamed, his eyes lighting up.

I scowled. ''Why not a coyote?''

He laughed as he grabbed on my shoulder to stand up, still exhausted from his vomiting session, he gave me a mischievous smile and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

''Because Malia, wolves are much much cooler.''

I scoffed ''What do you know?''

And as I helped him walk back to his car I realized that Scott can help him, he can turn him and Will can live. Why didn't I think of this before! I groaned internally as that would mean, I'm going to have to go to them for help. Again. After disappearing without a word. They were not going to be happy, but Will needed them and I knew that Scott was going to help him.

''Will, I think I know someone who can help you.''


	5. Chapter 5

''Maybe you should come back to my place and take a shower.'' Will suggested for the third time that week, and I rolled my eyes.

''Will I don't need a shower right now, plus I just took one three days ago.'' I reminded him. I did go to his house to take a shower and borrow some clothes.

''Okay first of all, Malia you're living in the woods. You _always_ need a shower.'' He pointed out, grinning.

''Why do you hate the woods so much?''

''I don't. It's just…you can stay at my place.''

This was probably the millionth time he asked me to stay at his house in the past few weeks; he didn't fathom my ability to survive in the woods.

''Will for the love of god, I'm fine.'' I huffed, and he frowned but nodded nonetheless.

Neither of us said anything for a while, just sitting on a tree branch, lost in thought. I heard him cough loudly every now and then; and I remember what I told him about Scott. He said he was going to think about it, but it's been two weeks now and he still wasn't sure. I couldn't blame him, it is a big decision. The fact that I made him the offer, sometimes made me question myself, I didn't have a choice; I came into the world this way. If I wasn't like this…would I choose to be? I couldn't even think about it, because being a coyote was all I ever knew.

''So, I was thinking about uh….you know,'' he started suddenly, interrupting the peaceful silence. ''What you said about the bite and…and everything that comes with it.'' He let out a jagged breath, looking ahead.

''I think I want it.'' He finally confessed.

''You can't think. You have to know Will.''

''I know I know…shit,'' he gripped his hair in frustration, looking at me annoyed. ''What about you? You never told me what happened to you?''

I never did. I basically told him; everything I learned from Scott and Derek. I didn't bring up any of my story and I wasn't about to. I didn't want to say that I had absolutely no control over it; that I was born like this, so at the age of nine I turned and caused a car accident that killed my family. My adoptive family.

''I didn't choose it.'' I could tell him that part.

''So you're like that Derek guy?''

_Oh if only you knew._

I just nodded my head in confirmation, watching him as he swallowed, running his hand through his hair. ''Okay, give me a few more days.'' He pleaded, and I rolled my eyes.

''Whatever, Will.''

''You do know that you need to go back to them anyways, right?'' he asked, giving me a slight nudge in the arm.

''Yeah…'' I responded lamely. ''I really do.''

''Aha, because from what you told me, you and Stiles seem to be _pretty_ close.'' He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows meaningfully.

Raising an eyebrow back. ''If you're implying sex, then yes we've had sex. A lot.'' I replied boldly.

He gaped at me in shock as he let out a surprised laugh. ''Oh god Malia.'' He choked punching me in the shoulder. ''Wow…Go Stiles.''

I shook my head, punching him, as his laughter settled down and we both went silent again, both of us in our own worlds staring into space and I finally made up my mind. This was it. I think I'm ready to go back.

* * *

...

A few days later and there I was, standing there, staring at Scott's door and I was starting to doubt myself.

I went over to Stiles first, but no one answered the door and I had no idea where he could be, so there I was, staring stupidly at a door. I can hear Scott and Kira laughing and talking, and I knew Stiles wasn't in there. I sighed, raising my hand and knocking firmly. Their laughter stopped as I heard footsteps coming to the door. The door finally opened, and Scott was standing there with what looked like flour on his shirt and face, staring at me with his mouth open in shock and honestly I was trying not to laugh.

''Malia.''

''Hi.'' I smiled weakly.

Suddenly, his whole demeanor changed, his eyes turning angry, crossing his arms and glaring at me.

''Hi? Seriously, that's what you're going with?''

''Would Hello be better?''

''You're unbelievable.'' he said shaking his head.

Alright, cutting to the chase ''Where's Stiles?''

''He's at Lydia s.''

''Oh.''

''I don't even know why I'm telling you, He's worried sick, going crazy and here you are just causally standing there.'' he said angrily. Scott never spoke to me like that, he was always nice to everyone, and I didn't like that he seemed to be angry now because of me. Scott taught me and mentored me when he didn't have to and he was always so patient. I blinked a few times, before meeting his eyes.

''Okay, you should be angry. I left without a word to anyone, and….and I should have said something at least. But I needed to be alone.'' That seemed to put him at ease for the moment, because he let out a long breath and stepped aside, gesturing for me to follow him; walking behind him, until we reached the kitchen. Kira looked even worse than Scott; she was covered from head to toe in that flour and the kitchen was a mess around her, which explained why she was on the floor scrubbing it.

''Look, who it is!''

Kira looked up at us, her eyes moving from Scott to me a few times, until she finally settled on me.

''Wow, Malia…uh…uhm…how are you?''

_How am I? Was she being sarcastic?_

''I'm good.'' I answered anyway, smiling widely at her, because that's what she chose to ask me, how are you? Simple as that.

''Kira, you don't have to do that.'' Scott said, as he walked over to where she sat and caught her by the arm, trying to get her to stand up.

''Scott no. Your mother can't find her kitchen like this.'' Scott chuckled lightly as he caught both her arms to help her up. ''Trust me mom saw worse things. I'll clean it later.'' He turned to look at me, eyeing me up and down surely noticing that not a part of me was clean.

''Plus, we have a situation.'' They were both openly staring at me and I didn't know what to say; so I just stared back.

''Okay, I texted Stiles, he's on his way.''

When the hell did he text Stiles!

''Alright. What were you guys doing?'' I asked quickly because they won't stop freaking staring. I watched smugly as Kira blushed and Scott fidgeted in his place, looking around the room.

''Nothing.'' They both said in unison, I nodded smirking. '' Okay maybe you guys should go change.'' I remarked still smirking at them. Scott glared at me, but before he could retort we heard the front door open and then slammed shut. We all turned to look who it is, but of course I knew before I even looked at him, after weeks of not seeing him; his scent was overwhelming. I took a moment to take him in wearing one of his plaid shirts and jeans; my eyes slowly traveled up to his face, he looked so tired, black circles under his eyes; but he wasn't looking at me. Much like Scott and Kira, he was eyeing me from head to toe the difference was that his eyes were intense with concern as if he was checking for injuries or making sure I'm real. Slowly his eyes met mine and there were so many emotions in them; I mostly picked up on his relief and anger. The silence was consuming and his stare was overwhelming and I was out of breath.

''Hi.'' I finally breathed, not standing the silence anymore, his head snapped back as if my voice shocked him, like he didn't expect me to actually say anything.

''HI!?'' He exclaimed loudly; I blinked taken aback by his tone.

''Told you that's not a good opener.'' Scott pointed out uselessly, I whipped my head around to glare at him, before looking back at Stiles. ''What the hell would be better?'' I asked angrily.

''Oh plenty. Plenty would be better than fucking Hi!'' Okay, so maybe I underestimated his anger. Taking a deep breath I took a step towards him; but he instantly took a step back. I honestly didn't know what made me feel like my heart was ripped out more; that he stepped away from me; or the complete disinterest and distaste on his face. Like nothing I could say will ever make this better. As always my hurt turned to anger.

''I am not sorry I left, Stiles.'' I said a part of me intentionally trying to hurt him, but Stiles was really good at hurting me, because all I got was his tightened jaw and a blank stare and nothing hurt me more than that.

''Why are you here then?'' He asked way too calmly. God no, just get back to angry.

''I need something from Scott.'' This time I got the reaction I wanted, raising his eyebrows and quickly looking away from me but I caught the hurt in his eyes as he too quietly said ''Oh.'' I'm a shitty person.

''Uhm, Me?'' Scott asked feebly from behind me, finally looking away from Stiles to look at Scott.

''Yeah, it's actually really...''

''Well I'm gonna go.'' Stiles announced loudly, cutting me off.

''What?'' I asked incredulously. ''Why?''

''I just wanted to make sure you're okay, nothing more.'' He said firmly, still looking anywhere but me.

''Stiles look, I'll answer anything you want; if you just stop be...''

''I don't want to know anything.'' Again with the interruption.

''Really?''

''Yeah frankly I don't care Malia. Cause apparently you're not sorry that you left.''

''Stiles that is not what-''

''And you're not even here, because you want to-''

''Stiles stop-''

''You're here because you need something.''

''That is so unfair You're not even listening to what I have to say. Clearly you really don't-''

''You're here because you need something from-''

''Stop fucking interrupting me!''

''SCOTT.'' he finally exploded.

The kitchen went silent after that. I didn't know what to say I mean; he wasn't going to listen anyway, he was now looking at the floor, I could clearly hear his heart beating and even though it was beating fast from anger; it was such a nice sound I wanted to hug him.

''Stiles.'' I tried again.

''I don't care.'' Still not looking at me, he looked up at Scott. ''I'll call you later.'' And with that he turned around and headed for the door, two seconds later we heard the door shut. How many times will he make my heart feel like this? I hate this.

''Should we go after him?''

''No trust me he wants to be alone right now.''

''He looked really upset though.''

''He'll be fine.''

I can faintly hear Scott and Kira's conversation still staring at the spot where Stiles was standing. I can't believe he just left.

''Malia.''

''What?'' I asked still staring at the same spot.

''Where were you?'' It was Kira who asked.

''The woods,'' I responded.

''That's impossible we looked everywhere in the woods.'' Scott countered.

''If I don't want you to find me, you won't,'' I started,'' And you can't follow me by scent, I know how to cover it.'' Scott raised his eyebrows slowly, seemingly impressed.

''How?''

''Well, obviously all the dirt will do the trick, it's just to divert the attention to a stronger smell,'' I though for sure, he knew that. Maybe he was just trying make conversation.

''Right.''

''Only an excellent tracker can find just a good hider.'' I continued smiling slightly at him.

''And all this time I though I was teaching you.'' He smirked back.

Again we all heard the front door open and close as Scott's mom made her way to kitchen, with all the time I spent with Scott teaching me I came to learn her scent. The first thing we heard was her gasp as she walked in the kitchen.

''Scott McCall, you are so grounded!''

''Oh god. I'm so sorry so so sorry.'' Kira started apologizing but Melissa just looked at the both of them for a second, like she was trying to make a decision. Finally she raised her hand as if to tell Kira it's no big deal and smiled at her warmly.

''Kira, sweetie don't apologize, Scott will clean it all up. _Alone_.'' She said smirking at Scott, I always liked her. Looking around the kitchen and sighing loudly, her eyes fell on me and another gasp was heard. ''Malia! You're okay!'' She smiled, eyes wide as she marched over to me and gave me a hug.

Quickly though she pulled away, wrinkling her nose. '' Malia, you are in _desperate _need for a shower.'' I laughed loudly nodding in agreement.

''That's what that is!'' Scott exclaimed in mock horror as he fanned his hand in front of his nose as Kira hit him playfully on the arm laughing along with us.

''Okay, you go take a shower and you can borrow some clothes from me,'' she said smiling softly at me. ''Oh and you're most definitely staying for dinner.''

She didn't even ask one question. Yep, I always liked her.

* * *

...

Taking that shower was heavenly, I could have stayed under that shower for the next two days; if Scott didn't knock on the door to tell me dinner was ready. I can hear Scott and Melissa talking in his room but I didn't really care about what they were saying, my mind once again focusing on Stiles. A part of me thought he would come back; I kept listening for the door, for Scott's phone. Anything from him really. I sighed picking up the towel and wrapping it around myself, finally getting out of the bathroom.

I was greeted by Melissa and Scott's shocked faces; Scott quickly turned around to leave, mumbling something about letting me change.

Melissa just smiled amused at the situation I guess; I never know what's the big deal is with humans.

''Here, I picked one of the best things I own. Promise,'' she laughed.

''You didn't have to, anything will do,''

''I just hope they fit, but I'm sure you will fill them out nicely.'' She said cheekily. I cracked a smile, taking the clothes from her.

''You know, I couldn't help but notice that Stiles is not here,'' She began softly, and I felt my heart jump at hearing his name, taking a quick breath in as I reached for the green shirt, Melissa turned slightly away, as I dropped my towel to the floor.

''Yeah, he's angry, I guess.'' I muttered, taking the jeans next to put them on.

''He should be.'' She retorted quickly. I looked up to meet her burning eyes.

''Stiles is like my second son, Malia,'' She started slowly walking towards me. ''He's been through hell, and...And we almost lost him.'' She continued her voice breaking over the words. I nodded, my breathing turning shallow as I whispered ''I know.''

''You know, Stiles and Scott went through a lot of things that crushed them to the ground but they always got right back up,'' she looked down smiling, though it was a sad smile. ''What they went through with Allison and...'' She stopped mid-sentence taking a deep breath and blinking rapidly fighting back tears, I slowly put my hand on her shoulder and gave it a soft rub. She looked up with such a broken smile, I felt my breath catch in my throat.

''Losing her broke them,'' she breathed out. '' It broke them and changed them and there is nothing I can do to make it better.''

I didn't know Allison and after she died, no one was exactly willing to talk about her. All I knew about her was what Stiles told me in Eichen house; and only from that I knew she was an amazing hunter and an even better friend. I didn't know her but I felt her loss because I felt theirs; the grief, anger and guilt. Guilt was always a familiar smell with Stiles.

'' It broke all of us; Allison was loved by everyone, I was actually really sad when she and Scott broke up,'' she chuckled lightly wiping at her eyes. ''I don't think Scott will ever be the same, but with Kira here, I think he's slowly getting better each day,'' she sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. ''They both refuse to talk about it, especially with each other and I think it's affecting their relationship.'' I met her sad eyes and I knew she was saying things, she didn't tell anyone, that she was telling me all of this out of trust. But why? Why me of all people?

She sniffed, rubbing a hand over her face. ''I mean, I can tell because Scott and Stiles are so inseparable, sometimes I genuinely forget they're not brothers,'' she laughed suddenly clasping a hand over her mouth. ''They are the literal definition of Family doesn't have to be blood, you know?''

I felt a tug at my heart and smiled absentmindedly, staring at my feet. What that must be like, to have friends so close, they are family. I always noticed how close they are, not only them but the whole pack. They did seem like a family. Suddenly thinking about Peter, I cringed, what if I never have anything but him to be my family. What if I end up like him.

''Family is much more than blood.'' Melissa spoke softly as if reading my mind, I managed to give her a small smile.

''I think what I'm saying is that what happened changed Stiles in every aspect of his life, I can't even imagine the guilt he must live with, because he will always think that what's happened was his fault,'' she continued, meeting my eyes steadily. ''But, you came into his life in the most awful time and made it better.'' She whispered through a broken smile, her eyes shining with tears. ''And with all of what he has been through, I've never seen him more lost than when you left.''

_Please stop._

_''_He was just so reassured by you and comfortable around you because you just understand him. But I guess you leaving was and is a constant fear of his; so when you did leave it was like living his fear.''

''I...'' I started my voice breaking,'' I didn't mean to leave...a lot has happened so, I left and I don't know..I just stayed away.'' I finished lamely.

''I'm not asking you to explain, I'm simply asking you to understand his anger and the fact that what you did hurt him deeply. So, don't return his anger with yours. Just reach out to him,'' She explained to me in such a warm, loving voice, a voice I felt like only a mother can speak with.

''Because he needs you.'' I felt tears filling my eyes, my lungs were burning and my heart wanted to burst out of my chest. I wanted to see him at that moment so much.

''How do you know...all this?'' I couldn't help but ask, fear seeping through me.

''I'm a mother. I observe.''

''Well, you're really good.''

''I know.'' She chuckled as she pulled me into a hug, I hugged her back tightly.

''Thank god, you smell much better.'' She pointed out, playfully sniffing my hair; I giggled into her shoulder.

''Uh sorry to interrupt the moment, but I need to talk to Malia.''

We both pulled apart to look at Scott, standing in the doorway with a small teasing grin on his face. Melissa sighed as she walked to the door. ''Alright kids, dinner in five.'' And she was out the door.

''So?'' I asked Scott as I took a seat on his bed, he walked over to sit next to me; raising his hands to show me his phone.

''So, I just got a text from Derek, he wants to talk to you.''

''What about?''

''Family stuff,'' He shrugged.

_Family. That's right, you're a Hale. Time to get answers._

_''_Okay.''

''Really? I though I was gonna have to talk you into it.''

''Why? I like Derek.''

''Yeah, I know I just thought...never mind. Do you want me to go with you?'' He asked politely.

''No but thanks.'' It was silent for a while, both of us lost in thought.

_Stiles. Reach out to him._

_''_Did Stiles call you?'' I asked him.

He suddenly looked at the floor, then the ceiling then the floor again. ''Uhm yeah, he's doing...homework.'' He finally turned to look at me. ''So, umm what did you want to ask me?'' The change of the subject was so abrupt, I did a double take, almost forgetting what he was talking about.''

''Right. Do you know William from our math class?'' I waited for him to nod his answer. ''He's dying of cancer.''

''Oh,'' He blinked in surprise. ''That's terrible.''

''Yeah exactly. So I was wondering if you could turn him?'' I asked him bluntly, and it was his turn to double take as he gaped at me; standing up quickly.

''What? Malia no.'' He snapped. I stood up too, raising my hands in question.

''Why the hell not?''

''Because I don't just walk around turning people.'' He snarled more than replied. I rolled my eyes at him ''You're being ridiculous, he's dying; you'll be helping him.''

''Malia, I can't go around turning people, just because they're dying of natural causes. That way I'll never stop,'' He sighed, throwing his head back to look at the ceiling. ''Why do you even care? It's not like you.''

''He's a friend.'' I replied instantly.

''He is?'' He asked raising an eyebrow.

''Yeah, he was the only one who knew I was in the woods.''

Scott seemed outraged, shock all over his face. ''WHAT? Oh god Malia, you just keep making this worse for you. Stiles will flip out.'' he chided.

'' No, he won't I'll explain everything if he just gives me a chance to talk.'' I interjected wisely, hope in my voice; His face softened.

''He'll come around,''

''Yeah.'' was my only response.

''Malia.''

''Yeah.''

''I'm not turning your _friend_.''

''Scott. He wants to, I told him everything okay? I told him about the struggle, the hunters and the fucking full moon.'' I said tiredly.

''Malia, I'm not that kind of alpha.''

''Scott, just come with me and talk to him,'' he was about to open his mouth to protest but I interrupted quickly. ''Just talk with him.''

He let out a long breath, begrudgingly nodding his head.

* * *

...

Staring at someone's door for the second time was not fun, I liked Derek, but somehow now it was just different. I reached out and slowly opened the door to the loft and stepped in.

''Derek, I'm here.'' no answer, looking around, it seemed like no on was there.

''Derek.'' I called out again, and then I smelled it. An intruder, I couldn't recognize it.

What is that weird ass smell? I scanned the room again and there he was standing by the window, when he wasn't there a second ago. I should have been surprised but for some reason I wasn't.

''You don't seem surprised.'' Peter pointed out, grinning.

''Not much surprises me.'' I replied calmly, even though talking to him was making me nervous and I don't get nervous which was unsettling.

''I like that,'' he said still smiling at me. '' Derek really shouldn't leave his phone around with no password.''

''What is the point of this?'' I hissed. He sighed putting a hand on his chest in mock hurt.

''Can't I just want to see you?''

''No you can't. Now start talking before I beat the shit out of you.'' I snapped, stepping forward and crossing my arms defiantly.

''Ohhh, feisty. Just how I imagined.'' he laughed, stepping forward too. ''You know, Malia I have all the answers to your questions, but something tells me you don't want to know.''

''What questions?'' I asked dumbly even though he's right.

''Oh I don't know...Why are you a coyote? Who's your mother?''

_My mother. I have a mother somewhere out there._

_''_I'll find out everything on my own. I always have.''

''That's the spirit, but why the trouble? I could just give them to you.'' he took another step towards me, his hands crossed behind his back which worried me because what if he had a weapon of some sort hiding there. ''Isn't it weird that you're a coyote and I'm a werewolf?''

''It's funny you say that; cause you smell like a pig.'' I replied snidely. He chuckled under his breath.

''You really are your father's daughter.''

''Shut the fuck up.'' I growled, my heart hammering after that sentence. No no no. I'm not like him; I'm not a killer...am I?

''Don't be dramatic Malia. I'm your father. Get over It.'' he said rolling his eyes at me.

''You're not my father; I don't care if we're related. You. Are. Not. My. Father.'' I turned around ready to leave that asshole behind.

''You know I listened in to that conversation with that nice kid in the woods.'' I jerked my head around to meet his icy blue eyes.

How did he find me? I couldn't speak; I just stared at him numbly

_Does he just follow me around?,_

_''_You don't need Scott to turn him.''

''What?''

''Malia, coyotes are special it's not easy to take their form. Coyote packs are different from wolf packs.'' he said, now standing right in front of me. ''Malia you can fully transform since you were _nine._ Do you know how impressive that is?''

''No, I don't. I was nine I had no control over it.'' I scoffed.

''You always have control; believe me when you realize that; only great things can happen.'' I blinked, turning my gaze to the table behind him.

''What are you saying?'' I asked. Hating myself for giving in to the conversation.

''I'm saying, bite that kid.''

I snorted. ''No way. I'm not taking that chance.''

''You're not taking a chance, you're finding out who you are.'' he said almost giddily.

''Yeah? Are you telling me you know who that is?'' I asked, again hating myself for it.

He smiled so widely at me, that I almost looked away from his gaze, but he held it steady.

''Yes, I do,'' he started. ''You're someone who doesn't need Scott McCall and his pack.'' he said every word so clearly, almost emphasizing each one of them.

''You are your own alpha.''

Releasing a breath I looked away from his gaze, turned around and headed for the door. I am not going to let him play me. That's exactly what Stiles warned me from. What he was saying was crazy and unrealistic anyways. I marched over to the door.

''I am not falling for your mind games.'' I hissed, not looking back.

''Just bite him.'' he whispered the words right before I rolled the door shut, knowing that I would hear them.

* * *

...

Stomping out of the loft angrily, there was nothing I wanted more than seeing Stiles. Going down the stairs, I contemplated going to his house; he would probably let me in. Making up my mind, I decided I was going to go and he _will_ listen to me. When I finally made my way out of the building, what I saw was probably a gift from heaven. Because Stiles was walking towards me, it's like he knew I wanted to see him. His walk was weird though, he was swaying back and forth, as he made his way to me. I was suddenly filled with concern.

''Stiles, what are you doing here?'' he looked up at me, startled his eyes were glazed over and he was extra pale but; his cheeks were flushed.

''Maliaaaa yo...you're here and you're okay!'' he slurred happily and I resisted the urge to laugh. He was so drunk.

''Stiles Stilinski, are you drunk?'' I asked smirking teasingly.

''SHHHHHH! Don't...don't tell on meee. Be cool.'' He said barely keeping a straight face before he burst out laughing.

''Oh I'm cool,'' I laughed. ''I just don't think your father is.''

His laughter halted. ''Oh shit! My dad.''

''Yep, come on I'll take you home; and on the way you can tell me what are you doing here?''

''I came in a taxi.'' he said proudly raising his hand. I couldn't help but smile at him, he was so freaking cute.

''Well, that's great for you but; we will walk a little to sober you up.'' I said already walking down the street as he quickly but sloppily followed me.

''Nooo nooooo Malia, I'm so tired, please don't make me walk home.'' He pouted, and I sighed.

''Do you want me to carry you?''

He suddenly stopped walking; I looked at him raising my eyebrows in question. He had a splitting grin on his face and mischievous glint in his eyes.

''Best idea I've ever heard.'' he said raising both of his arms in the air. ''Carry meee homee.'' he sang loudly.

I laughed. ''That was sarcasm Stiles,'' I barely let the words out before he sprinted towards me, turning me around and climbing on my back, wrapping his legs around my waist and arms around my neck; I quickly caught him and held him close as I barked out a laugh. He really wasn't heavy at all and I was going to carry him when it came to it, because he was drunk and at some point I was going to carry him.

''Oh my! I can see the world from here, it's so beautiful!'' he exclaimed loudly making a couple of people passing by to look at us; I felt him let go of his hold around my neck and I hurriedly held him tighter, so he wouldn't fall. A minute later I knew why as he raised both of his middle fingers to the people watching.

''What ya looking at _Motherfuckeeer_s?'' he asked, singing the last part and I just laughed with him again.

''I'M SO DRUNK!'' he suddenly shouted.

''Oh Stiles, you will regret this tomorrow.'' I teased.

''No, I won't. I'm with you, I never regret anything when I'm with you.'' that was spoken so honestly and with no hesitation like it was the world's most obvious fact and I felt like crying. But instead I tightened my arms around his thighs to hold him closer and in return I felt him tighten his entire hold on me resting his head on mine and sighing contentedly. Having him this close will always be overwhelming, never will I ever get used to that feeling I have whenever I'm near him. But right then when I knew he was actually mad at me and I haven't been near him in weeks, it honestly felt like a dream and I didn't want to wake up, I didn't want to know the real reason he was at the loft or why he was drunk. I didn't want to know, because he was here and nothing else mattered. We were both silent for a while I actually thought he fell asleep on my back. Suddenly he started speaking as if reading my mind.

''I...I was there because when Scott to...y..told me you were going to..ss see Derek, ''he started drunkenly as he slurred over his words. ''I had this feelin in my gut, it was Peter there...and I...I was drinking and I panicked.'' he continued hiccuping between some of the words. ''So, I took a taxi.''

I couldn't believe he was drinking out of his mind and he still thought of me and that maybe I was in danger with Peter. Stop making me feel things, Stiles. I didn't know if I should tell him that he was right though and that it was Peter there; deciding not to, I nodded slowly to let him know I was listening.

''I missed you.'' he spoke quietly into my hair, and my heart sank and for a second I forgot to breathe in. I wanted so much to look at him.

''I missed you too.'' I said back just as quietly.

I felt him tense against me as he raised his head from its resting place against mine. ''Malia stop...put me down, I'm gonna throw up.''

I gently put him down and he ran to the nearest corner and I ran after him, wrapping my arm around him as he threw up on the sidewalk.

''Its okay...its okay,'' I kept repeating, holding him closer until slowly it came to an end, he threw himself back on me, and I hugged him tightly to me.

''Why are you drunk, Stiles?'' I finally asked him.

''Why did you leave, Malia?'' he retorted.

I let out a breath. ''I didn't want to, something happened and-''

''Your dad knows, he told us when we went to ask about you.'' he interrupted. ''He didn't look happy and...And he said he doesn't care and that you're not his.'' I swallowed tightening my hold on him as he stroked my arms.

''What happened? Why...why didn't you come to me?'' he asked, his voice breaking over the words.

''I will tell you everything tomorrow, but now we need to get you home.'' I said as I started getting up, helping him as he stumbled and giggled lightly. I turned around my back to him. ''Hop on.''

''Nah, I think I can walk now.''

I looked down, frowning. ''Okay, let's go.'' I said as I started to walk, I barely took three steps before I felt him attacking me from behind, once again climbing on my back.

''GOTCHAAA.'' he yelled and once again that night I was laughing.

''Dumb-ass.''

|\|\|\

Walking into his house everything was black; the sheriff obviously went to sleep. Thank god for my supernatural eyesight cause otherwise; we'd be knocking into things left and right, I slowly and miraculously got a drunk, giggling Stiles to his room shutting the door after us. I guided him to his bed, taking of his plaid shirt and shoes off but before I could finish he was under the covers; turning his back to me and moving over to the other side of the bed. I didn't know if this was an invitation to stay, but I honestly didn't care; I got under the cover and scooted closer, wrapping my left arm around him. I felt him tense for a second before relaxing against me, catching my hand in his.

''You're staying?'' he asked breathlessly, voice deep and full of hope.

''Of course.''

''I'll...I'll see you in the morning?'' he asked as causally as he could, but I knew him too well, to know that he was doubting this. That he was scared of the answer.

''I'm not leaving Stiles.''

''Good,'' he let out a happy noise, tightening his fingers around mine. ''Oh thanks by the way.''

''For what?''

''The ride home.'' he whispered sleepily, and I smiled as I hugged him tighter to me.

''Anytime.''


End file.
